Of Quirks and Hormones
by phayte1978
Summary: When they think they have their quirks under control... girls fluster them. Taking a moment, maybe they can practice and control their quirks... and hormones.


"Todoroki!" someone was yelling from behind the door.

Snapping out of his trance, he had not realized he was lost in his own thoughts. Looking around the room, it was covered in ice as was the right side of his body. The door opening and he realized that Midoriya used his force to barge in. Why could he just not be left alone? Everyone was always so nosy and concerned here. If his father didn't care how he felt, why should they?

"What?" Todoroki asked.

He could see Midoriya standing there, looking around. The small room he had secluded himself into was a ice fortress. The chair he sat on, the table up the lights on the ceiling. His control over his quirk had been managed at a very young age, his mother adamant on it- and for a moment like this, to have slipped and froze an entire room while lost in thought, was beyond him.

How had he gotten to this point? Taking a deep breath, centering himself, Todoroki touched the table and melted the ice all around the room. Water dripped from all around and Midoriya sat in the chair next to him. The last thing he wanted to admit, even to Midoriya was that he lost control for a moment.

It was all Momo's fault- at least that's what he told himself. Why was she always so nice to him? Smiling at him, touching his arm as they talked. Her costume was as distracting as where her eyes. That afternoon she had blushed at him, leaning in, kissing his cheek before running off. The minute she was out of sight, he felt the flames licking at his body.

It scared him and he ran off to find somewhere to calm down. He wished that Midoriya would just leave him alone.

"I saw you running, I was worried," Midoriya said.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to talk to someone. What if Momo went to actually kiss him, and his body went aflame? Would it burn her? Would he be at fault for it?

"No," he replied.

"You know you can talk to me," Midoriya said.

He knew this, everyone knew this. Midoriya was always there for everyone, regardless who they were. One of the reasons he looked up to him, and one of the reasons he felt he could open up to him.

"Momo kissed my cheek," he whispered.

"What?" Midoriya squealed out.

Groaning, all he could do was lay his head on the desk, feeling his body temperature go up and down. It had been years since he had to think so hard to regulate his body temperature. What was going on with him? How had some girl caused him to feel this way?

"Well that is great!" Midoriya said.

"The minute she turned and ran off… my left side started burning," he said.

"You mean…?"

He could only nod. Todoroki could not even look at Midoriya, he was embarrassed and ashamed. Allowing his feeling to overcome him, he did not even do this when his father pissed him off.

What Todoroki did not know, was when Ochaco touched Midoriya's arm, he felt his toe snap and break due to his quirk unable to contain itself. There was something these girls were doing to them, and neither knew how to control anything.

"Well that explains the ice castle you formed in here," Midoriya said with a laugh.

He felt he never had never groaned so much in his life. What Midoriya was finding humorous, he was finding horrifying.

"Not funny," he grumbled.

"No! Not at all!" Midoriya said. "I feel… well…"

Todoroki saw where Midoriya's face had turned red and his eyes diverted away from him. Tilting his head, he was curious.

"You feel, what?" he asked.

"I kind of feel that was with Ochaco," Midoriya mumbled, barely able to be held.

Rolling his eyes, Todoroki put his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "This is no secret." It really wasn't. Everyone knew those two were just all smiles around the other. It made Todoroki almost laugh. Here he thought Midoriya knew this, but by the audible gasp that came from him- he can see he did not.

"You don't lose control of your quirk around her. What if I burned Momo… or froze her?" he asked.

"Oh… well…" Midoriya's face turned red again and his lips pressed tightly, thinning out into a straight line.

Raising an eyebrow, he lifted back up, sitting in his seat, crossing his arms. Was he not the only one? What was Midoriya hiding?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um… well you see, there was this time… was talking to Ochaco and well… we have always been friendly, but lately…" his face was red again, those freckles drowning in the blush, "the way she touched my arm…" Midoriya was mumbling, "I felt my body pulsing with my quirk and it all went to my toe."

"Oh," he said. They all knew what happened when Midoriya used his quirk. He sacrificed the state of his body so many times.

"But I was able to focus it to my toe. I didn't want her to see or know," Midoriya said, looking at his shoes.

"This isn't good," he said. He knew they were both in school, to focus and work their quirks, become heroes- yet here a few girl were messing their heads up, making their quirks have minds of their own.

"I know," Midoriya breathed out.

"How do others get passed this?" he asked.

Midoriya shrugged. It did make Todoroki feel better that it was not just him. Somehow he needed to work a way to talk with Momo, even allow her to engage more with him, and him keep his quirk in check. Midoriya was mumbling to himself, trying to work out a way they could do this.

"This isn't a strategy!" he snapped.

"Oh! Was I doing it again?" Midoriya asked, his face red again.

"Yeah, you were."

"We need to just control our quirks better," Midoriya said.

"I've had control of mine since a child. This is different."

"We need to practice somehow… like we do here at school," Midoriya said.

Looking over where Midoriya sat, he had a point. The problem was, this was not something they could just practice. They couldn't go up to Ochaco and Momo, ask if they can practice flirting with girls so they don't hurt them in the future. Todoroki felt the frustration soar through his body, though he easily hid it.

An idea hit him. It was wild and crazy, very unlike him. The way that Midoriya sat there, his eyes big and confused, trying to figure out what they could do- it made his own head spin. Would he go for it? Run from the room scream? Would he lose his friend over this?

"We could practice with each other?" he mumbled.

Midoriya gasped. He expected that. Actually, he expected him to scream 'No' and run from the room, but Midoriya didn't. His hand went to his jaw as he thought it over, mumbling again to himself.

"But we won't have the reaction we do with the girls," Midoriya said.

He could only shrug. Midoriya had a point, but he had no other ideas.

It was now or never.

Leaning in real quick, he kissed Midoriya. He could hear the was Midoriya drew in a deep breath, but he did not jump. Pulling back away, almost as quickly as he had leaned in, he watched the blush cover Midoriya's face again.

"Yeah, nothing," Todoroki said.

"Hey!" Midoriya said, "I wasn't ready! That doesn't count!"

"Ok," Midoriya said.

This time when he leaned in, he placed his hand on Midoriya's cheek and moved in slower. He almost had to laugh at how big Midoriya's eyes got. As their lips pressed together this time, it was not quick and he did not pull immediately away. They both had their eyes open and Todoroki pulled back just a little bit. "Close your eyes, pretend I am her."

As Midoriya's eye closed, he did the same. Leaning in more, he allowed his lips to brush over Midoriya's- imagining Momo as he did so. They way she smelled so soft, the way her eyes always looked to him for guidance. She was brilliant and he admired that so much in her. Pressing his mouth hard to Midoriya, he could feel as Midoriya's lips moved against his. His hand moving from his cheek into his hair, he only pictured Momo.

"Ouch!" Midoriya yelped and jumped back.

Startled, Todoroki blinked and saw Midoriya with his hand to his lip.

"You got really hot!" Midoriya said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Like one moment it was normal, then it just flashed really hot on my lips," Midoriya said.

It seemed, even when kissing Midoriya, if he thought of Momo, his quirk over took him. He couldn't let that rule him.

"Ok, let's try again," Todoroki said.

Midoriya's face was still red but he nodded. Leaning back in, he closed his eyes, focused on his body temperature. Their lips pressed again, moved slightly against each other. It was weird, as he know this was Midoriya but his body was wanting to react to it either way. Thinking, he had his body temperature back under control- though when he thought of that, he wasn't thinking about the kiss.

He needed a way to do both and not compromise the other, but with Midoriya moving his lips against his, he could not think. He could feel his body warming up.

"Cool down," Midoriya whispered against his lips.

Thinking again, his body cooled. A brush of a tongue on his bottom lip made his eyes snap open and pull back a little bit.

"Ugh…" Midoriya mumbled, hand brushing through his messy hair, "Sorry."

Why was he apologizing? Todoroki realized he liked what Midoriya just did. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, he pressed their heads together. "Don't be."

He never knew Midoriya's face could be so red, freckles almost completely hidden through the crimson- now that he thought about it, it was cute. "Do it again," he said as their mouths met again.

Midoriya was getting better at moving his lips against his, maybe after fumbling around the other few times, they were figuring it out better. Even as his tongue ran along his bottom lip, it still caught him off guard. Midoriya chuckled then mumbled, "Ok, think real hard now."

What did he mean by that? Todoroki was confused until Midoriya kissed him harder this time. It was not a light brush of their lips, but a harder press. A small nibble at his bottom lip had him gasp out. Midoriya used that moment of him gasping, to tighten their kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Todoroki's eye sprung open, seeing how Midoriya's were still closed. Their tongues sliding against one another.

It was over as soon as it started.

"You started to get hot again," Midoriya said.

It was hard not to take his eyes off of Midoriya's mouth. It was shiny and wet from their kiss. He felt a fog in his head he had not had before. He thought his problems with Momo would settle once he figured this out, but somehow, Midoriya was rattling him once again.

"You are going to be my undoing," Todoroki said, grabbing at Midoriya's jacket, pulling him forward.

A small yelp from Midoriya then Todoroki's mouth was back on his. He could feel how Midoriya smiled against his lips. He wanted to try what Midoriya did, but keep his body in control. Slipping his tongue next to Midoriya's, he tried to concentrate on both. It was not easy as both their tongues did not seem to meet the same rhythm, and even their teeth bumped together once. After a moment, they found a comfortable point. Rolling their tongue gently, Todoroki did not think about his temperatures anymore, only his hands grasping at Midoriya's jacket.

Another yelp and they pulled apart. Part of Midoriya's jacket was frozen. He took it in good measure and laughed it off. Placing his hand on Midoriya's jacket, he warmed him up.

"How are you keeping control?" Todoroki asked.

Crimson covered Midoriya's face again. "Well…" he said as he leaned down, slipping his shoe off. Three broken toes could clearly be seen on his foot.

"We are hopeless," Todoroki groaned, going back to resting his head on his arms at the table.

"It is getting better! You didn't at least burn my mouth that last time!" Midoriya stated.

"But I froze your jacket."

"True… maybe we just need more practice," Midoriya said. "I mean, it is like class, we don't just try once and perfect it."

"You want to do this more?" Todoroki asked, raising an eyebrow at Midoriya.

"Maybe we can work out some time between classes," Midoriya said, his face going red again, "I mean… well… if you want."

He did have a point. Nodding his head, he had to agree. "Fine, we can meet and keep trying till we get it right… Just don't get all weird about it."

"No! Never!" Midoriya cried out.

He had to shake his head, he already knew Midoriya would be weird over it, but if it helped him in the long run, they could get passed that.


End file.
